


August's Swan

by Phrensiedom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Queer Character, Queer Families, Short, queer romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phrensiedom/pseuds/Phrensiedom





	August's Swan

          As they entered the park, August dropped Renato's and Malek's hands and hurried to the pond's edge. He squatted down and gazed intently at the swans gliding along the water's surface, gorgeous and regal, perhaps 20 feet from him. 

          "Careful, mi cielito. Swans can be vicious," Renato said as he came to rest at August's side. “Especially when they are defending their family.”

          Ren's fingertips brushed the top of his head, sending warm tingles across his scalp and down his spine. They had been a triad for almost a full three months now, but Augie felt certain he would never get used to the near-constant affection Renato showed him and Malek. He had never experienced anything like it before, and he never wanted to be without it again.

          August looked over his shoulder at Ren and then to Malek, who stood a little further back, silent and observing as always. The left corner of Malek's mouth popped up in a half-smile, taking his left lower lip piercings with it. Whenever August got up the nerve to look at Malek's face this long, he was always struck by how beautifully the gold of his various piercings stood out against the backdrop of his rich umber skin. 

          After a few moments of being stared at, Malek said, "Feeling okay?"

          August's gaze snapped up to Malek's dark eyes, and he nodded,a sheepish smile tugging his lips. He held out a hand, and Malek hauled him to his feet, his strength getting the best of August and pulling him forward face first into Malek's chest. Horrified, August just stood there, his eyes pressed against a strong pectoralis muscle. Malek chuckled and wrapped his arms about him. 

          "Sorry. Your face okay?"

          August finally pulled away and looked up at him. Malek grinned and brushed the backs of his fingers along August's cheekbone.

          "Just a blush," Malek said.  "I think you'll live."

          This only made his cheeks darken, but he pushed through the discomfort and took Malek's hand again, heading back to the path. Renato linked his arm through Malek's on the opposite side from August, and they continued on their way. 

          Before long, they came upon what they had been aiming for, the ice cream cart. August received strawberry, Malek cookies and cream, and Ren a cherry popsicle. Augie was watching Ren hand money to the vendor when he heard a voice behind him. 

          "You absolute fucking slut." 

          Augie's chest seized, and he let out a choked cough as he turned around. Johan, his face bright red and scrunched with rage, was approaching him from halfway across the small courtyard. August couldn't move or even take a breath to call Malek or Renato from sheer terror. He had hoped he would never see his ex again, and yet there he was. Within seconds, however, Malek had stepped in front of Augie. He pushed up the sleeves of his black zip-up hoodie to reveal a small portion of his innumerable tattoos. 

          Feet planted shoulder-width apart, his whole body tense and ready to defend his family, he called, "Back off. Now." 

          Johan's glower deepened and he continued to advance. 

          "August, you whore. You just couldn't wait to get that dick, huh? I knew you were fucking cheating on me before our breakup, and now I have my proof." Johan pointed to Ren, but his eyes remained on August. "Your 'tutor', huh? Filthy slut."

          Augie shook his head, but he didn't have the presence of mind to speak to deny the accusations.

          "I said stop," Malek warned again. "My partner has been recording this entire thing. I will not let you hurt August." 

          Johan ignored him and grabbed Augie's wrist, sending the ice cream cone to the ground. Malek seized Johan's forefinger and bent it back until he cried out in pain and released August. Johan took a swing at Malek with his other fist. Malek grabbed his wrist, pulled him close, and kneed him in the gut. Johan doubled over and stumbled back, coughing and wheezing.

          "Get lost, you abusive prick," Malek said. 

          "I'm gonna--" Johan drew in a deep, gasping breath, "--call the cops."

          "Go right ahead. We have video evidence of you assaulting August." 

          Johan said nothing, clutching his stomach and glaring death at Malek. 

          "Leave and don't ever bother August again." 

          "Fuck you,"Johan spat, turning and walking away, still hunched and holding his gut.

          Malek turned to August, and Renato put this phone away before addressing Augie. 

          "Cielito, how can we help you right now?" 

          August felt numbed to the bone, unable to even process the words Ren had spoken, let alone consider what he needed or vocalize it. 

          "Take your time. We can wait here as long as you need." 

          August pulled his gaze up to find Ren's kind, concerned face. The elder man gave him a small smile and a nod. He then looked to Malek who was frowning deeply. His expression softened when their eyes met, but neither said anything. 

          Finally, August bowed his head and said, "Sandwich hug."

          Renato wrapped his arms about his shoulders, and Malek embraced them both from behind Augie. Through the soft padding his mind had constructed around him to protect him from further harm at Johan's hands, he could just barely feel the warmth and love radiating from his partners. He let his eyes fall closed and practiced imagining the padding falling away to  leave him exposed and vulnerable, then replaced it with Ren's and Malek's arms, soft to gently support him, yet strong to defend him. This mental practice did not fully break through his dissociation, but he could breathe deeply again. He smiled. 


End file.
